Human Nature
by lostxxsoul
Summary: After Tidus is back from his "journey" to who knows what, he's greeted with more then a happy welcome... from some.


Disclaimer – though I wish I did... I don't own any part of Squares products. However, I do own the games XD, that counts? Right? Right?

* * *

It's been a while... a long while since we saw him leave, and a long while since we've found him. What more can I say? It's been a heck of a tiresome but interesting adventure.  
  
But, as much as I'd want to find him for her... as much as she'd try to blind the sadness from her eyes, I cant help but feel a bit... regretful? I don't know what this crazy feeling is, I mean... Yuna, she was all depressed about it, she really wanted to find him. We all put so much effort and commitment that it just brought us closer together. Though I guess being stranded on a space craft with all three of us using the same bathroom (not including Brother and his 'crew') has got to do something.  
  
I was really happy being with them, just the three of us girls hanging out in the hot steamy waters. It really was great, but when he came back... all of that stopped. Paine, well, what more can I say? Her sarcastic remarks never stop and she's not much of a talker, you know? I don't know what to think... I mean, it was great when he came back for all of us; especially Yuna. But, but was it really all that we thought it would be?  
  
We hardly spend time together, she's with him all day and uh, Paine? I have no idea what Paine gets up to in her spare time. It's not the same when a bandit appears and there they are, giggling together while Paine and I fight for our lives. So many questions have squirmed up into my head when we first saw him back. Like... 'where did he go?', 'what did he do?', 'couldn't he have done that before?', 'why did he leave?', 'how did he come back?'  
  
I can tell that it's not just me with this weird feeling... Take a look at Brother. Nowadays he mopes around in the corners sulking over his loss, he's shocked for words and he hasn't given any meaningless tasks to put us to. It's as if Brother lost his joy for his ship, or his life. Buddy takes control now since Brother's not up to it... but still, it's not the same, you know?  
  
(in case you haven't figured it out... this is the POV of Rikku. I thought it be cooler if you figured it out for yourself. The pov will switch after these though... so ... remember that :P)

* * *

She was sitting facing the window watching the misty clouds fog up the windows, thinking of so many things. It was now two and a half months since Tidus came back and what more was there to do? There was no Spira to save now. The adventure was at a loss... for now, anyways. Brother was sharing the same room as she was, he was curled up tightly looking out into space; not knowing where he was. It was awful, the whole world excluding the Gullwings had a calm. The wind against the windows sounded smooth, the sound that a paper aeroplane would give off while shooting through the air. Rikku sat motionless upon her bed reading and rereading some Al Bhed to be translated later for the crew. There wasn't as many spheres lying around and business was drooping slowly. There wasn't even competition, Leblanc gave up after her Noojie Woojie came limping back to her. Though, no one really knows why he would want to, love must really do crazy things to people. Gippal was being the same old Gippal, still doing the diggings and still finding nothing amusing, to say the least. The whole of Spira was just... one big community after Nooj, Gippal and Baralai came fourth in unity. Like said before, there was nothing much to do.  
  
Rikku kept her eyes darting back and fourth from the page taking in every word but nothing going to her head. She had been at the same page for almost 32 minutes... her mind was too preoccupied with thoughts. Brother, however, didn't seem to be thinking at all... his face was blank and he was staring at the covers of the bed next to Rikku, as if duelling in a staring contest, trying to define exactly why the colour was a dark shade of maroon with beige triangular patterns. Rikku kept the book steady in her lap, crouched over it as if she were to move, the book would immediately pounce down on her. Despite her unnatural tendency to be bursting with energy, there she was, as still as a brick might be.  
  
'I don't understand,' she thought quietly, 'why do I feel like this? What is this?!' It was more then just a question; it was like a statement she was putting forward. All of this frustrated her more then she could deal with, and she dropped the book onto the bed and in swift strides to the maple wood staircase, jumped two at a time till she reached the bottom. She then went to the small lift door and waited for it to automatically slide open for her with a swoosh. The metallic doors slide apart and caught the light making it gleam, but she hardly noticed and promptly stepped inside. The lighting inside was incredibly strong and she could see her outline, her figure in the polished aluminium. The buttons lay out for her to choose and she outstretched her hand to push the "4th Floor".

* * *

(Changing POV. See if you can get it before I tell you :o)  
  
Outside here, I felt safe. Well, I wouldn't normally feel safe standing over more then 100,00 feet off the ground with no railings, but with him... it makes all the difference.  
  
It's been such a huge change and honestly, he's adjusted so well. I just cant believe that after two years, the answer was waiting for me under the waters of Besaid Island. Lately there's nothing to do, but he's still with the Besaid Aurochs, so we mostly fly around travelling with the team. That's probably the only entertainment we have here now. But it's amazing, even after two years, he can still play Blitzball as good as ever. Even Wakka wishes he was still there to share the glory, I guess having a child is more of a burden to him then he would have imagined; or else he might have already decided to come back.  
  
(If you chose a) YUNA you are correct. Yes I am aware there were no choices u got to choose from... but... uh... that's your fault! runs away)

* * *

Outside in the open, Yuna and Tidus sat close together feeling the density of the clouds as the past through everyone of them. It was purely exhilarating, truly, truly amazing. They didn't need to say much, but just being there said everything. He was leaning back onto his elbows and she was using his chest as an extremely comfortably cushion. Actually, it wasn't that comfortable but it didn't matter to her anyway. Tidus looked down to her hair and taking one arm off the ground used his hand to stroke her affectionately. She felt him brushing over her hair and she was so content that she almost felt like purring. She looked up, straight into his crystal blue eyes and they smiled; sharing the same loving secret between them.  
  
It was all so perfect, when the doors to the lift opened up... The disrupt and sudden noise of "kachink" brought Yuna and Tidus staring at her direction. And there she was, Rikku standing there as if she were a mouse staring at a cat. She felt that same lurking movement in her stomach and quietly backed away inside the cubicle; she then tried an awkward smile and quickly pushed the button to take her down again. It was one of those tense and awkward moments that they now all shared when seeing Tidus and Yuna together...

* * *

(Pov Rikku)  
  
I can't believe I just walked upon that, I think I was about ready to die. Ugh, why must he take her away like that? I just... I just don't understand! And why am I feeling like this? Why do I feel sudden hostility?! Argh! I'm so confused right now; it feels like I'm weakening; or something. What's going on?  
  
Huh? What's that? It's... my shadow? And it's growing bigger? But...

* * *

Rikku was standing inside the little corner of the lift and the burning light shone upon her. She was looking at the ground, horror-struck, what was once her shadow was turning into something bigger, twice the size of her usual castings of shadows. Rikku knelt down towards the unnaturally large blackness of her 'shadow' and poked at it. It felt eerie. It felt... good.  
  
To be continued... Dun dun dun. :O Since this is one of my firsts, I wasn't sure if anyone would read it... or like it. So I'm only writing apart of it. If you like it, TELL MEEEEE so I can maybe continue :D...  
  
Thnx. =D 

p.s

Srry for all the page breaks, but ff.net wont let me do little stars :(... which is what i had before.  
so it looks kinda...funky, now with all the weird lines inputted.


End file.
